princess lover 10 years later
by Shiro Haruno
Summary: its about mizuru the emotionless (girl that has no emotions) trying to find a way to live her life in peace and quiet but in the midst of it all she has been all alone in the world until her older sister had came to make her feel better and she doesn't realize that mizuru is emotionless (a girl with n o emotions) i'm also telling it as mizuru so bear with me i'm new at this
1. Chapter 1 all alone

Princess lover 10 years later

Chapter 1: always alone

Hi I'm Mizuru mitsukawa I have live in this mansion alone sense I was a kid and had no emotions, people have always thought of me as a bad example to their children because I was always alone with my big sister shizuru, she was the only one I could have trusted to tell me anything to keep a smile or something on my face, I hated to wear a dress because it felt uncomfortable so I just wore some of my cousin Mitsuki's clothes she leaves here. People say that she is the great disaster that could put them to death but she says she's just a secret reaper that keeps secerts until they tell then kill them when they do, I thought it was pretty cool but you know nothing lasts like you want them too and the best thing you can do now is cry and move on, the problem is for me is I'm emotionless and have no feelings inside because i have been alone ever sense then my older sister came then my cousin that is almost like me visits from time to time with her sisters.

they have always been so nice to me, but if only i wasn't so bad at trying to be myself all the time and spend more and more time thinking of all the awesome things i would have been doing if i wasn't so emotionless, it's truly a pain to stress out over nothing at all, my grandfather had called to ask was i going to be at the party or not everything went silent as i answered "sure and will it kill you to let me wear what i wanna wear for my sake" he took a while to answer but then said "yeah sure why not it will be fun after all just don't wear that black outfit you look better in the white on" he heard laughing in the background and then me scream "SHUT THE HELL UP I'M ON THE PHONE WITH GRANDPA!" and the laughing died i think they cried after that and ran off to the game room i had, but then they wanted me to play with them so i sighed and told him "alright fine i'll wear the white one this time just please don't let them force me into a dress people know i hate dresses" he let out a huge long ugly laugh that somewhat made me wanna hang up, but he got to it first so i decided to have my maids put on my clothes for me i told them "Put the white bikini bra first then the bottom and don't look at my vagina then i want the shorts over them then the pure white jacket" they did it just like that.

When they were do i was singing a song that my cousins were playing, nobody knew i could sing so i just smiled and went on with my business the company was passed to my big brother teppei he is in his mid 20s, but i really don't know him well to consider him my big brother because he up and left me when i was about 2 months into birth i still fell the deep inner hate within me to ever forgive a bothersome man like him now i'm 17 and emotionless bother by the arranged marriage i have to deal with, i had never asked to be married with someone from a different family, but i'll have to see about that by going to this party that was arranged to meet my new soon to be husband.


	2. Chapter 2 the party

Chapter 2 the party

It was the day of the party, I met up with my close friend harushima who was a crazy smart genius that would come and visit me some times when i was alone and the maids were sleep and my sister was out on a date, we would always sing and dance on each other for fun to make things more interesting in my room, we sung a random song and she made me hit the high notes to the song and it made me pretty happy for an emotionless girl like me, so they never knew how i felt on the inside, all they had to do was dig deep inside me to find my emotions, then it was time for me to leave for the party, one of the maids had a limo waiting outside and asked Hiroshima to leave so she got on her motorcycle and went to the party ahead of me, i cracked a smile at the maid and said,"Thank you for the help with putting on my clothes i appreciate it" she blushed deeply and looked like a cherry struggling to find the words to say to complement my smile, but instead she bowed and ran back inside the house _did i do something to make her run into the house so happy?_ i shrugged and stepped into the limo and sat with my legs crossed and told my personal driver "Please take me to my grandfather's house" the driver was surprise i said please and blushed cherry red saying "Y-Yes ma'am to you your grandfather's house we go" and he pulled out of the long driveway and i had my headphones in listening to some random songs on my computer and singing along with it.

Everyone was really that i could sing so beautifully i thought to myself _really your _my _limo driver give me a break it's not the... wait yes it_ _is _and i sighed and hummed the rest of the ride to my grandfather's house, when we arrived i got out and left my computer in there and shut the door, as i walked inside the house he was waiting at the top of the stairs with Harushima and one of his maids my emotionless face tried to crack a smile from him, but it wasn't working out to well and it was starting to piss me off more i closed my eyes and thought _dammit crack a god damn smile for the old bastard just this once that's it _and a forced smile arose on my face and it was a surprise to him, and his maid and he said "Well now Mizuru this is a surprise i wonder what else you can do" i shrugged and Harushima smiled and started singing Secret by Megurine Luka and made me sing with her, so i did to make her stop repeating the same line over and over it was going to be a while and i walked up the stairs singing the song and opened my eyes to see my grandpa's ugly old yet impressed face and they showed us the way to the room saying "You know you just amazed me even more i never knew you could sing like that Mizuru" i gave him a side glance and said "maybe you should come and see your grandchild from time to time then you would know what the hell I've been up to and this song really is about a girl all alone for 17 whole years man screw you and can i get this over with please," he frowned and sighed opening the door the room was dark and packed full of people then a spotlight shined on the old bastard as he said "we are gathered here to celebrate an arrangement marriage of my emotionless granddaughter" and a spotlight shined on me just as i zipped up my jacket and stopped singing and he continued "Surprises are inside this girl i think the boy is going to love her now i would like to make a toast to her may happiness be with you Mizuru" i had my glass up in the air mouthing in surprise to him again 'thank you old bastard' and it made him laugh and scream "ENJOY THIS PARTY PEOPLE!" and everyone came just a little to close asking questions until i moved my way through the crowd that circled around me and i went into the hall to heard a piano that played the same song i sung a few hours ago and felt the softness of harushima's hand catching me, a nod was all she could manage whispering "i'm coming too" and i nodded and we silently walked through the hallway and reached the music room.


	3. Chapter 3 in the music room

Chapter 3 in the music room

Well they silently opened the door and walked in waiting for the person to realize someone was in the room with them, but I don't think the person cared who was in there, until he heard me sing the song he was playing, as i walked up to that person they let the top of the piano down and i sat on top of it and looked at the person's face he finished when i did and asked "Are you mizuru by any chance?" he looked up into my ice blue eyes as i gave him a slight nod and he continued "I'm your soon to be husband Kazuki Mashimaru how do you know this song i just played?" a looked at my best friend and he did to she waved at him and me as he said "Oh" i nodded as he played another song i knew and i sung that one too and this time he joined in and everyone was in the hallway and my stubborn bastard of a grandfather opened the door and everyone poured in the room and i looked around, then bent down to his eye level and continued to sing with him until the song was finished.

To their surprise of my voice was so beautiful and almost made everyone in the room cry harushima cried saying "I taught you so well now you won't need me anymore" i looked at her as she walked out of the door and i jumped up and ran after her and he jump over the piano chair to chase after me she was already down the stairs when i got there so i ran and jumped off the flight of stairs and caught up with her, she realized what i did and turned around to see that i had struggled to get up without fainting on the floor of the lobby she ran back screaming bloody murder "Mizuru!" and Kazuki ran down the stairs to find me in the arms of my best friend asking her "What happened to her" i looked at the stairs and said before i fainted from the pain "I jumped for the top of the stairs and it probably shattered the lower parts of my legs" and i fainted they both took me to my limo and harushima told the driver "take us to her house we need someone to fix her lower legs and fast please step on it" and he nodded in fear thinking he would never see her smile again, without thinking he floored it and we were off to my house, not long we arrived and he opened the door to let the three of us out the maid was outside waiting and she had just let my sister out, until they paused and saw me in fainted position and asked "What happened?" they weren't answering until they got me to my room and into me bed, moved passed the two of them along with harushima with her head down, when they got me to the room and laid me on top of the covers and left, shutting the door behind them and shizuru was right there and kazuki answered "she jumped off the flight of stairs trying to stop her from leaving" she looked at harushima and said "you were trying to leave her alone again your the only one that can make her smile you know" he looked at her as she nodded in understanding that she did and went back into the room with me and sat by the bed saying "I'll do my best to make you happy too dear" then to my surprise i heard him sing a sweet lullaby to help ease the pain, and it let up slowly and a smile crossed my face and he looked at the smile i was giving him and smiled back, the two of them walked in on him singing and went to the other aide the bed and joined in with him which made my smile bigger then before when the lullaby ended i was still smiling and mitsuki came in with her biological mother who could fix anything and the two of them cleared their throats to say "we'll help you out this once because we love her" they looked at my future husband with a smile saying "Take good care of her and don't leave her by herself alone" he tilted his head slightly wondering what they meant shizuru told them not to tell him even thought he was sitting right there, and it made him axious to know what happened before he met me so he asked "What happened before i met her please tell me?" they looked at each other and shizuru sighed telling him "our mother died when she was two months old and beginning to crawl and teppei and his wife left before me and went to her father's house the stubborn old bastard that threw the party never came to visit so the ones that took care of her were the maids, but they could never get her to wear dresses because she hated them and they also reminded her of how the entire family left her alone in a house full of maids she starts school tomorrow so we'll let her sleep but first please can you two fix her legs she needs them we'll be outside" they nodded as the three of them left and shut the door behind them mitsuki blocked the door, and her mother started fixing her legs the bones popped back into place which made her scream in pain "STOP PLEASE IT HURTS STOP!" he pushed on the door but it didn't budge, he then heard the screams die down and laugh escaped my lips saying "thanks you guys for fixing my legs man its nice to laugh every once in a while" they laughed to and said "we'll come back and visit you when your first day of school as the emotionless girl" i remembered and thought to myself _oh shit i forgot it was school time again._

One i needed to take a shower before i went to sleep i gave my aunt and cousin a kiss on the cheek and opened the door running to the bathroom screaming "I HAVE GOT TO GET A SHOWER KAZUKI HELP ME WILL YOU PLEASE SENSE YOU ARE MY HUSBAND PLEASE" he ran behind me into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, we stripped and called it a day by hopping in the bathtub washing each others backs and laid in there for a few hours, and then the water got cold so we got out and let the water out and we wrapped towels around each other and walked out of the bathroom all sweaty, but not out of breathe we just acted like we were because it was hot as hell in the bathroom plus the body heat we had each other it was really retarded and my sister and best friend looked at the two of us with that suspicious look and smile on their face and left the house after that to let the two of us sleep in the same bed together until the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4 first day of school great

Chapter 4 first day of school as the emotionless girl….. Great

The maid walked in with breakfast for the two of and our school clothes and the other maid opened the curtains to let the sunlight in and saw the two of us sleeping with smiled on our faces and the three of them screamed "WAKE UP KAZUKI AND MIZURU SAMA!" and we jumped up like we were in a burning house, but realized that we were just in my room and we got out of bed and the maids put our clothes on and feed us our breakfast saying "the limo is waiting outside for the two of you" and another maid walked in and began to comb my naturally long black shiny hair and then they gave us our school bags at the door saying "have a great day at school my master" I nodded at them and got in the limo with my soon to be husband and I told him to drop us off at the school and he did just that and we were greeted by a lot of people as we stepped out of the limo, it was kind of getting on my nerves so I just eased my way on through the crowd of people, but Kazuki caught up with me and stopped me from wondering off on my own, so I decided to let him take me around the campus grounds and clubs and then the fencing area where all the fencer come to fence with others and he asked me smiling "You wanna try it my darling?" an emotionless nod and a look into his eyes told him that he wasn't going to win.

We both walked in and changed into our fencing outfits and got our fencing swords and walked back into the playing field, but what I didn't notice was my brothers wife was here practicing with some of the others that have been here, I thought she was a complete blond and I got in my pose and he did, then we started fencing and I won an easy score he took off his mask and said "not even two seconds into the game and you beat me that's impressive now let see if you can beat her" and he looked at the blond as she finish the other students off and she starred at me through her mask as I through mine glanced at her and shrugged and we positioned ourselves and she took the first strike and missed, but I got her in point blank range and took off my mask and went to the showers to wash off and changed back into my school uniform and left to find my homeroom, the people that greeted me parted and stared at me as I left, they thought I was crazy to beat the best fencer in the world that saved the princess who was her best friend's life and thought that I was dangerous to be around, a sighed escaped my lips and I kept walking Kazuki ran behind me right in the middle of the crowd and held me and I said "see I told you I wasn't made out to be a people person they think I am the most dangerous person because I beat my brother's wife at fencing" he let go and looked back at the blond that was in the same position when I had beaten her she then stood up and ran at me again with the fencing sword, but I gratefully did the splits to dodge the point of it because of the sharpness it at the tip.

She was impressed with my dodging skills and stopped chasing me with her fencing sword and asked "I'm impressed that you made it here Mizuru, but are you smart enough to stay in this school?" I got up and looked at her without saying a word and turned taking my leave with my dear beloved husband following behind we went to our separate classrooms after a kiss on the lips and it so happened to be that I had to be in the same classroom as my big brother, but this time he was teaching the class and he didn't approve my lateness he asked "Where have you been all this time Mizuru?" I didn't answer because I wasn't interested in answering his damn questions an he was getting on my nerves to quick, so I just took my seat and prompt my head lightly on the palm of my hand waiting for him to start class, the problem was he wasn't starting class until I answered his question he put a dry erase board and a black marker with and eraser on the top in my desk so I took it out and wrote on it and held it up it read 'I was shown around the school and had two fencing matches with my husband and your dumfounded wife' and I erased it he said "ok so lets start class" a kid next to me asked "Hi my name is kamane toshito what's yours?" I wrote and showed him it said 'names Mizuru nice to meet you' we shook hands and my brother saw our hands moving up and down and screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING MIZURU?!" I arched an eyebrow as I turned to him and wrote 'shaking hands with a friend problem?'

He was pissed off that time and walked to my desk parted my hand from kamane's and slapped me in the face, I got up and left, walking passed my husband's classroom he asked to be excused from the lesson, the teach said it was ok and he got up and ran after me, when he found me in the garden of roses he came kneeled down and held me, my cheek had a red mark on it like a hand print and asked "Who did this to you your brother?" a nod was managed and he went back into the school and went to my classroom and interrupted class once again screaming "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ON ICE IS YOUR PROBLEM MAN?!" he didn't answer him, and Kamane answered it for him "he slapped his own students in the face and left a mark so she got up and left," he was pissed off, but calmed down when I came back into the room and sat down and went to sleep during his lesson probably I didn't want to hear and he went back to his class and sat down the bell rung and I left to the dining hall, the mark had disappeared by then and they awaited their lunch, the maid had called and said "Master it's best if you ate in the rose garden alone" and I hung up taking my things and had went to the rose garden again no one followed me not even my husband so I was alone again, but I was ok with it and I ate my lunch in piece.


	5. Chapter 5 can't have peace

Chapter 5 Can't have peace

I sat at a table in the middle of the rose garden then heard someone humming, the melody Kazuki sung to me where he tried to ease my pain, I continued to eat and then she stopped to see who made a crunching sounds and turned in my direction and smiled looking into my ice blue eye asking "are you eating lunch?" a nod was managed as I continued to eat thinking to myself _Damn Can't I just have some peace and quiet so I could eat I thought I was alone_ she walked up to the table and sat in the other chair asking "Why not eat with the others in the dining hall?" I wrote on the dry erase board and showed her it said 'one of my maids said it wasn't safe for me to get close to people that are to scared of me so she told me to come out here and eat alone like I always have' she looked at me as I finished off my lunch and closed my lunchbox and glances up at her she had jade green eyes and she would seem to be the type to talk as much as she liked and sat like a royal princess that my big sister said brother always talked about when they were young, so I wrote on the dry erase board and showed it to her it said 'so you must be the princess I've heard stories about you know you don't seem that bad to talk to can this be our meeting place as I can eating and talk to you like this cause I don't talk much I sing a lot and I don't have any one I could or would talk to now that my family teaches here' she nodded in happiness and stuck her chest out, but then a sigh escaped my lips and she asked "What's the matter umm…." I wrote and showed her it said 'mizuru' "got it so what's the matter with you?" I looked at her and she saw nothing in my face because I was emotionless so I wrote and showed her it said 'no one can read my expressions because I don't have any that's why people call me the emotionless monster' she saw this and frowned then I wrote something else and showed her 'I've been alone for years and still had no emotions to express the way I feel right now all you can do is cry out of pity or laugh in my face but everything I am telling you right now is the truth' she cried but I didn't know for what but I decided to try and touch her hand, but a brunet haired girl had beaten me to it and she looked at me all different kinds of ugly screaming "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE HER CRY YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE GET OUT OF THE ROSE GARDEN YOU MONSTER!" and I got up taking my dry erase board and maker writing showing her 'I'll leave and probably be gone for good I never asked to come to this shity ass proper school in the first place my brother transferred me here' and ran off to the limo telling the driver "take me home and once I'm there I want you to come and pick up my soon to be husband and bring him back to me I need him" the driver nodded as I shut the door to the limo and watched the chool disappear from my eyes.

We made it to my house and surveillance cameras watched as I got out of the car the maid was already outside taking my school bag and bowing, but she was easy to read and she was worried about my first day the driver left to do my request and I went straight to my room and shut the door, my aunt and cousin came out and said "it will get better I just know it" I looked up at them with tears running down my emotionless face and harushima walked in to see my beautiful face messed up by tears, they then asked how my day had went so I said "I was crowd by lots of people I would care less about I beat his wife twice in fencing I tried to make friends and got slapped by my…. Teppei and got called a freaking monster by a woman with brunet hair that man is not the brother I know from years ago that wife of his changed him he used to be the most awesome person until today if you pay him a visit today punch him in the face and tell him I hope he dies a painful death" they looked at each other and nodded saying "we'll pay him one right now you can stay here and watch from this black hole alone don't let anyone come in you hear" they said leaving through a mysterious hole that you can see everything that goes on and the three of them walked in and said "hey dearest teppei I heard something disturbing today by Mizuru how cold of you" the chalk broke and he threw them at the three of them and they caught them he turned around and realized that he threw them at three of the top bad asses of the world and said "I'm sorry I thought you were my kid sister" they walked up to him and stood in front of him with their arms crossed over their chests saying "and then she said she want us to give you a little message from your kid sister she said she hope you die a painful death" and they cracked their knuckles with a smile and they all punched him in the face and left, when they came back the mysterious hole closed.

A few hours later school was over and the limo pulled and kazuki ran into the house the my room and opened saying "it really was rough seeing all those people from what your sister told you" and it was true, one of the maids came in saying "your sister is arguing with four people outside shall I show them in" I got up and whipped the tears from my face and walked down the hall to the stairs and teppei pulled up a few minutes later and him, his wife, and his twins and a maid of his as well got out and I told shizuru "Let them in if they have something to say to me it's fine" she looked at me sitting at the top of the steps singing the same song I song at the party with harushima, she moved out the way and let them all in, mitsuki and her mother were sitting on the top rail looking at them walk in when they walked in I was out of my school uniform and into my black suit and the hood of my jacket was over my head and I stood up saying "Welcome to my house and what brings you here today" they really thought I was a monster I looked at them after I uncovered my head from the hood I took off my jacket and looked at the maid and winked at her, she came and got my jacket and hung it up mitsuki said "man this sucks when can I just go to the fencing room and practice lancing with my blood lance alone" the word alone made me shudder and say "stop saying that word it reminds me of how much I wanna kill everyone that left me in this damn house by my self alone I should have just died back then" they looked at me sit back down on the top of the stairs holding the right side of my face where the memories sat,


	6. Chapter 6 why the memories came back

Chapter 6 Why did the memories come back?

They all watch my holding the right side of my face and the memories started surfacing all over my body so I got up and ran to my room past my dearest husband shutting the door and locking it behind me and began to scream everyone heard it, but shizuru was the only one that ran to check on her harushima looked at mitsuki and her mother and they answered "Mitsuki overdid it when the memories surfaced and now all she can do is stay in that room and let the memories surface and be alone once again she won't let anyone near her after this and you can't make her happy at all until she dies" Shizuru looked at the door and started crying repeating "It's all my fault I should have stayed after all," the door unlocked and I came out of it and I walked passed my husband and shizuru and own the stairs into the kitchen, mitsuki looked at her mother who looked back at her and jumped down from where they were sitting screaming "mizuru enough you can't do this in front of the person that cried for you!" I looked at them and then at the princess and said "living here all alone is all I can think of and my memories have surfaced I can't stop these memories once they have surfaced its their fault and you know it I might as well say it I am a monster" they slapped me and screamed "You are not a damn monster mizuru just look at your husband he's still with you know that you were alone in the past and even stood up for you when you got slapped by your brother…." "He's not my brother! He never was my brother I had forgotten about him when he left and big sister shizuru they have all changed but now I just don't care anymore!" I screamed.

They looked at each other then I walked passed them back up to my room and stopped in front of my so called brother and his wife and said "I hope your happy now that I'm serious about it get out and don't come back" the two of them looked at me as I turned away from them, but the princess said "Please just tell me why you hate them at least?" I looked at her with a cold emotionless look on my face and answered "she was the first one to call me an emotionless monster and dragged him away from this place Shizuru found herself a husband and moved out with him leaving me to surface in these things and I waited for them to come back, but they never did and the old stubborn bastard of a grandfather never even knew I existed until I came to the party and sung him a song or two everyone in this whole area thinks I'm just some kind of monster because I'm half proper and I never wear dresses" and I really wasn't lying about this either shizuru never brought her husband around because he would have thought I was the demon twin from the deepest part of hell, but I really didn't care anymore I liked being alone and now that the memories have surfaced it caused more people to hurt so I backed away from them and went back to my room and shut the door my dearest husband was sitting on his side of the bed.

He wanted to know why the memories came back, but I broke down crying saying "save me kazuki save me from my memories please I beg you it hurts so much" he held me tightly and kissed my lips to keep me from crying any further and then I pushed him away and started spitting out blood looking at him, he asked "What's happening to you dear tell me" I threw up blood and looked at my hand in horror and looked at him in fear saying "When my memories fully surface I cough spit and throw up blood" he opened the door and looked back at me and I was on my knees throwing screaming "MY INSIDES ARE STARTING TO BURN HURRY! PLEASE KAZUKI!" shizuru ran in the room and saw all the blood coming out of my mouth onto the floor every time the inside of my body burned the more blood that came out, and i was screaming out of the top of my lungs "IT HURTS KAZUKI IT HURTS!" he ran back to the room this time with the wife of teppei and their children she screamed at the top of her lungs seeing all that blood cover half the floor teppei ran up to see what happened and came across my face in a pool of blood


	7. Chapter 7 mizuru's past

Chapter 7 mizuru's past

The time had passed sense I had told anyone the truth about why they left my alone and scared to say anything, but I just had to come out with it. The blood had been safely secured back inside my body and I laid there on the solid marble floor and silently cried to myself, no one truly understood how I felt back then and was not able to come near me at that state I didn't cry for anyone but myself, shizuru and mitsuki were beside me trying to make me feel better, but they also wanted to know what had happened to me when I was a baby,

A sigh escaped my lips as I sat up to tell them the story and how I became the emotionless monster that I am, they all sat on the floor like children ready to hear a story from an adult, I sat on the bed and crossed my legs with my hands resting on my knee, I said "When I was born like most babies cried but I didn't I had no voice to speak most doctors thought I was dead but I just didn't want to cry when I turned 9 months mother died and it was my birthday they took me to the doctor to give me a checkup and they took teppei and his wife outside and I ease dropped on the conversation the doctor told them 'she can't be dead she can't speak and she can't see why is her heart so cold towards others if you don't know its best that you leave her in the house with the maids and be happy' I tried jumping out the window before they all came back but I couldn't move around as much and blood just out of nowhere came out of my mouth and my organs were acting funny they had no idea that I did that and then they realized that the blood melted through the stone marble floor they realized I wasn't normal and my blood was also acid that burns my insides." they all looked at teppei and his wife angrily, they looked at the look on the two faces and felt all weird inside then i said "it isn't their fault i was born this way" "but mizuru you know how much you mean to me i could not stand it if you actually died on me" shizuru said, breaking down into tears with her arm covering her eyes.

They looked at me as my lips curved into a smile of confort saying "i thought you were just going to leave me again which kind of sucks" and she looked at me asking with tears drying up as crust on her cheeks "may i bring my husband here i'm staying for good this time so can i?" a nod was managed, but i was no longer smiling i was back to the same emotionless girl they saw before, they never even thought about me like they do now. It kind of sucks that they want to play family mitsuki, kazuki, and the princess hugged me like we were siblings, but i knew it wasn't likely to have feelings and looked at mitsuki asking "so how is hichigo and shiro up to?" she looked at me and smiled with a narrow look on her face choosing her words carefully so that i could get a basic understanding, but to my unexpected surprise she had brought them here with some idols that were helping her with some


	8. Chapter 8 boring days at schoool

I was woken up by the maids again, but had went back to sleep mouthing "Give me a few minutes " and rolled over to the side no one knew that I didn't want to go so they let me sleep a little longer, then I woke up slowly getting ready I still couldn't speak without my insides burning, Kazuki woke me up with a kiss, many people still thought I was some kind of demon because I couldn't speak, but I had some friends and my brother didn't treat me like shit this time.

It was a surprise he even let me go to sleep during a class it was pretty cool, until chalk came flying at me it hit the top of my head and I was still sleep, then I wrote on the dry erase board and showed it to him 'what' it said "your snoring to loud if you keep this up I'll send you to the principal" I was sitting up now and looking at him with my ice blue eyes and laid my head back down writing and showing it to him 'fine you win I'll snore lightly if that is what you want' he nodded and continued class the kid next to me had leaned over asking me "how did you get your brother to stop hitting you?" I showed him the dry erase board 'he just had some bad history he needed to fix'

Impressed he looked up and saw all the chalk that had been broken on the floor by my desk and a little blood on the side of my head as Teppei Arima said "I'm really sorry but please don't interrupt class like this again" I looked at him and nodded writing a question on the board and showed it to him 'can I at least go to the flower garden please?' he nooded as the bell rang for lunch, but then he stopped me as I tried to escape with the rest of the students, he grabbed my wrist in front of half of the class to make me feel like I was about to get rapped or something, but his wife came in with her fencing sword and placed on the other side of the door they wanted to eat lunch with me in the flower garden I guess, but I felt uneasy with the rest of the students starring at me like I was something to eat and it almost made me cry, then again I did look like a slice of strawberry cheesecake because my face was super red, I thought to myself _**Damn now what am I going to do they keep starring at me like I'm a freaking cheesecake great** ^^*_ I looked at them and they turned away, my brother decided to drag me into the hallway and I opened my mouth finally to asked "What the hell man I was going to see how long they would stare at me if I shoved something up one of their butts"

"Sorry can't do that I have my orders and responsibilities as do you my beloved sister" he said, putting his hand on my head.

A blush was managed and a small giggle as well and then a whole crowd was amazed that I was talking with words coming out of my mouth, but then my brother whispered in my ear "I think it's best for you to stop talking you know that they will contrast to your illness use the dry erase board" and he handed me a new one with a black marker and I wrote and showed him with puffy cheeks blushing a deep red again 'It's not like I like doing this for a living you big meanie' then I stuck out my tongue and called it a day.


	9. Chapter 9 The Great Accident

After school had ended I was going to walk home, but my brother thought it would have been a mistake to do it I was getting annoyed with the whole follow me thing so I decided to power walk away from them forgetting where I was walking.

There was a Car testing out its speed and it didn't try to stop, so it hit me head on and spent me flying to the other side of the street, my brother had realized what he had done an fell to his knees they called the ambulance as I closed my eyes, the pain felt so good that I didn't realize what I was missing because I had suffered from being alone with internal bloodings and acid burn on my internal organs.

Kazuki came running when he had saw me laying on the ground as the man in the car got out running toward me too Kazuki was on the verge of tears and saw the man as that ambulance arrived with the stretcher I smiled weakly saying " Your late" and they took me away, Kazuki was in the ambulance and Teppei tried to go too but Kazuki said " you have already done enough you can come and visit her at the hospital" he nodded and let them go they meanwhile went to the mansion and told my sister and her husband(who just so happenly moved in when I got hit) what had happened, she cried but her husband smiled saying "it's about time the bitch got hit I was wondering how long I had to wait" they were surprised at his words so he decided to explain "I had been wanting her for sometime now she is the key to our greatest success in all history" my sister wasn't getting it so she asked "what do you mean by that?"

"It means I wanted to product your sister as a human experiment for the greatest bio weapon to protect our world from dangerous threats and I married you because you we're the only one that your sister would listen to sense you stayed here with her when your parents died" he answered, reaching for her hand.

She turned away from him and said to the others "lets go to the hospital Mizuru is waiting" and off they went to the hospital, once they got there Kazuki had just got there with the doctor.

The doctor looked at all of them and said "I really am surprise that girl still had a pulse left she's suffering from orrery burns and internal brain lose so she has no memory of anyone here the car hit her directly in the orrery so she's paralyzed from the waist down she needs rest we'll take care of her for a few days and discharge her at that time length she's very lucky I'm sure her parents would have been proud of her" they sighed in relief and said "thank you doctor please take care of her" and the doctor left.


	10. Chapter 10 The Recovery

By the time I came to I saw all these strange people hovered over me with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes "Where...am...I?"I asked, looking around seeing white I sat up "where's my mother and father who are you what are you doing here why am I here what did I do?" I asked them, terrified and in shock and I passed out from the jerk I gave myself to sit up and fell into an unconscious state I heard their voice as one of them said "What do we do now Teppei your her big brother and your her big sister Shizuru"

"We don't know she needs to stay way from my husband that's for sure" one of the females said

"We can't lose her that's all that matters to me all the horrible things I have done to her to make her feel this pain" said the male voice over by the door the nurse came in and demanded that I needed to get rest.

I grabbed the nurse's skirt tail and she looked at me smiling "don't worry I just came to see if you needed to pee then ill leave you to your sleep" she said, and watched me as I started to make a painful face and said " I need my painkillers" and she nodded quickly going out the room.

The doctor came rushing in to feel my ribs and other things he didn't see anything wrong but he stayed until I was feeling better the men turned around when it was time for me to pee the nurses came in with a peeing pan and two other nurses came to raise my lower body up so that the first one could slide the pan under.

Once the pan was under me I peed and when I was done they left saying "we'll get your painkillers right now" I nodded feeling a sharp pain in my chest because I was trying to sit up the way I wanted I asked "hey why can't I move my lower body and why in the hell are these people still here?" The doctor explained everything to me and I looked at them "they are your family and friends" I looked down and gripped the sheets and asked "so your saying that the people standing in front of me are my family and friends?" He nodded and was hit with something hard a smile crossed my face asking "why did I feel the sensation when the impact hit me?" They looked at me like I was crazy "so you don't feel pain mizuru?" The doctor asked I looked at him and shook my head smiling, the guy that hit me came in with flowers and a vase filled with water saying "I'm sorry I ran over you my name is Chris" I motion him in and the smile vanished.

i laid back in the bed and the nurses came in with my painkillers and I took them the pain stopped and I went to sleep, it was night and everyone camped out in my hospital room to make sure I wasn't taken by the woman they called my sister's husband, they heard some tapping on my window and someone opened it and was hovered over mI, opening my eyes all I saw was blackness everywhere and I called the doctor he ran in and they were still hovered over me as if I were a threat to them he screamed " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY PATIENT GET OFF HER!" They smiled saying,"what we just came for her no one else just her" their smiles were ones that had scared me, so I sat up quick am punched them in their pants their zippers were open and they were out the window again I groaned and fell back into unconsciousness, they woke up to the doctor standing in the hallway puzzled at what I had done and then at the window were the two perverts had leapt from and asked the doctor "what the Hell went on in here?" The doctor looked at my unconscious body and never answered their question.


	11. Chapter 11 Back to school in a wheelchai

The next day I was discharged because I was feeling better and well I hated to say it, but it was on a school day we had class outside because brothers classroom was upstairs, on top of that I was paralyzed and in a wheelchair the boy I had made friends with sat next to me and I looked at the man who handed me the dry erase board and drew a picture and showed him, he wanted to slap the mess out of me but it wasn't like he was going to then I erased the drawing and wrote on the board 'aren't you gonna start whatever this is yet your just starring at me' he cleared his throat and began teaching the history of the world, the bell rung in the middle of his lecture and he gave me my lunchbox and took me to the garden, I didn't recognized the smell of the flowers but it feel like I was alone finally but then some more people came and sat with me and Ate their lunch and then a man stood over me as I was done eating my food.

They looked at him like he wasn't suppose to be here and I looked up at the man not saying anything he said "I'm going to take you now" I narrowed my eyes as the sign of 'where too' and he began to pull me away no one stopped him but then I elbowed Him in the stomach a headbutted him in his face he was out for the rest of the day and I rolled back to my plate and ate the remaining pieces of egg rolls I had left and the rice and rolled out of the garden.

He wasn't sure of what was going on around him and after I was paralyzed, I still kicked his ass, next time I don't think I would get lucky but who cared I was still a demon with no memories.

That day after school a limo pulled up and it had something on it I couldn't even remember what I was doing the past few years and an old bastard stepped out and was in front me with a worried looked on his face. He punched the young man in bathe head saying "you know she was supposed to marry Kazuki why is she not standing up I can't even look at you" I rolled away from them and then everything went dark, I realized I had now lost my sight the man pulled me back to the old bastard and he said "And now she's lost her sight" they looked at each other then at me I leaned forward to touch the old man and punch the shit out of him, but I was way off and elbowed the young man in the private area and the man came back up and tried to grab me but I heard his footsteps and head butted him in the private area too and rolled over the man that kept trying to take me away from them.


End file.
